1. Field
The following description relates to a content transmitter, a content receiver, a content transmission method, and a content reception method, and to a content name-based content transmitter, a content name-based content receiver, a content name-based content transmission method, and a content name-based content reception method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a content name-based networking technology, for example, a content-centric networking (CCN), a name of required content, instead of a source address or a destination address, is described in a header of a packet, unlike an internet protocol (IP)-based networking. Each of routers may include a routing table to enable each of the routers to check a name of content described in a header of a packet and to transfer the packet to a node including the content. Since all networking devices include cache storages, content may be temporarily stored.
In content-name networking, packets are classified into content request packets and content transfer packets. A content request packet contains a name of content that is to be requested. A content transfer packet contains requested content, a name of the requested content, and the like. For example, when a content request packet is received, networking equipment may search for requested content from a storage area of the networking equipment, using a name of the requested content that is described in a header of the content request packet. In this example, when the requested content is found, the networking equipment may transfer, to a requester, the requested content in the form of a content transfer packet. Thus, in the content-name networking, a predetermined node located in a route to an original owner of the requested content may provide the requested content when the requested content is stored in a storage area of the predetermined node. On the other hand, in an IP-based networking, requested content is required to be received directly from the original owner of the requested content. Thus, an average length of a transmission route for obtaining requested content may be longer in the IP-based networking than in the content-name networking. Accordingly, switching from the IP-based networking to the content-name networking may result in a reduced overall network usage. Accordingly, in the content-name networking, content may be stored in networking equipment located in a route through which the content is transferred, and the stored content may be more quickly transferred to a content requester based on a name of the content.